How to Date a Rock Star
by tuttiflutey630
Summary: Previously published as "How to Date a Jonas Brother" but then I found out that was illegal so after a few hypervenilation attacks I decided to change it so it was about the Connect 3. But its still the same story plot.
1. Phone Call

**Okay, so this is totally fiction and I *sniff* don't own Camp Rock.**

"Hello?" I said, picking up my phone.

"Liesel, its me. Nate."

A slow grin spread across my face. The Grey family (AKA Connect 3) had recently moved down the street from us. Me and Nate had hit it off pretty quickly and now I was living every girl's fantasy—dating Nate Grey.

"Hi Nate," I said. "What's up?"

"I got invited to some formal party for Friday night," he said. "Do you wanna go?"

"Do I want to?" I repeated. "No. But will I go with you anyways? Of course." See, I hate parties. Especially the kind that have words like 'formal', or 'exclusive', or 'elite' attached to the beginning. My mom (ex-actress Dorothy Reid) has dragged me to more than enough of them. But going with Nate would be different. It might even be… fun.

"I'll pick you up at seven," Nate said.

"How very classy of you," I teased. "How formal do I need to be?"

"Really formal," he sighed. "As in, I'll be wearing a suit."

Ugh. Really formal must be the two worst words in the human language. "So we can't wear our Converse?" I joked. It's an inside joke between the two of us that we have the same style.

"Nope."

"My mom'll have a field day getting me ready." She's always on me to be more glamorous, more girly, more proper, more exactly like her.

Nate laughed. "Hang on," he said. "There's another call coming." A few seconds later, he was back. "Liesel, this is really important. Its some guy from the record company. Not that you're not important, but if I blow him off, I'm pretty sure everyone else would personally see to my death."

"Then go," I said. "I'll see you Friday at seven."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

I ran down the spiral staircase that went from my tower bedroom to the main floor. "MOM!" I cried. "Mo-om!' I ran past my younger brother Tallon, who was lying on the overstuffed leather couch. "Tal, where's Mom?'

He shrugged. "I think somewhere with Scott and Ainsley." Scott and Ainsley are my older half-brother and half-sister (from my mom's first marriage). Scott's twenty-two and works as in intern at some sports broadcasting center. Ainsley's nineteen and goes to medical school at UCLA most of time, but she was home for the weekend.

"Well, that's not good," I said. "I need her to take me shopping. I have to get a dumb formal ballgown for this stupid party me and Nate are going to."

"Nate Grey?" Tallon asked.

"No, Tallon," I said sarcastically. "The other Nate I'm dating. Yes Nate Grey."

"Am I invited?" Tallon has this weird hero-worship thing going on for Nate.

"Of course you're not invited," I told him. "Why would you be invited?"

"Invite me next time," Tallon said. "Oh, and tell Nate he still owes me a rematch at Guitar Hero next time he's over."

"'Kay, I'll do that," I mumbled. "What'd you do with the phone?"

"Weren't you on the phone last?" he reminded me.

"Oh right," I said. "Well, what'd I do with it?"

"Hey Lies…"

"What?"

"It's in your hand."

I blushed, and dialed my mom's cell phone number. "Mom?" I said when she picked up.

"Liesel, hon, what's up?" she asked.

"I need you to help me get a fancy dress," I told her. "Me and Nate are going to a formal party Friday at seven."

"Okay," she said happily. She seems to think that Nate will be good for me, like dating someone famous will change my personality or something like that. "Actually, Scott, Ainsley, and I are at Macy's right now. I'll send Scott to pick you up since he's practically bored to tears here in the dressing room."

"Thanks," I said. "I'll see you in a little bit. Oh and Mom—"

I was going to warn her not to go too crazy, but she was already preoccupied. I overheard her saying something to Ainsley about a pink tanktop, and decided to just hang up.

Scott was there within ten minutes, which is pretty impressive when you consider all the Los Angeles traffic.

"Nate Grey, huh?" he said as I climbed into the passenger seat of his Volvo. "Well, I've got to hand it to the guy. If he can get you to volunteer to go shopping, he must be something special."

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and drive."

**(I'm a Twilight freak and I couldn't resist putting a Volvo in!)**


	2. Idea

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with the holidays and all that…**

**Thank you soooo much to my first three reviewers!**

**OK. I made it 'legal' now so you guys don't have to report me. Yay. But boo at the same time... because I liked it better the other way... =( Also, if it says 'Nick' anywhere (I think I might of missed some) let me now cuz it should say 'Nate'.  
**

**And I still don't own Camp Rock.**

When Scott dropped me off at Macy's, Mom and Ainsley were in still in the dressing room. Ainsley had on a silky plum top with ruffles on it and a pair of black pinstripe dress pants. "But Mom its _ruffled_," she was saying.

I actually felt sorta bad for Mom. I mean, she's so glamorous, and she gets stuck with one daughter who's girly enough, but modest and picky (Ainsley) and one who prefers to mix and match her own casual attire (me).

"Oh, thank heavens!" Mom exclaimed. "Scott got you here in one piece!" To this day, Mom still has little to no faith in Scott's driving abilities. He's fine as long as he concentrates. Unfortunately, Scott has the concentration level of your average goldfish.

"I am twenty-two years old," Scott said. "You'd think she'd trust me by now."

"Scott, the last time I let you drive my Mini-Couper we almost ran into a Hummer," Ainsley said. Ainsley is extremely OCD-ish and paranoid.

"Lots of people narrowly avoid accidents," Scott shrugged. Scott, on the other hand, has more of a happy-go-lucky attitude toward life.

"It was parked! And on the other side of the road!"

"But getting back to the point," Mom said sharply. "Liesel, sweetie, why don't we go find you a dress. What did you have in mind?"

"Something tame," I told her. "As in, no ruffles or lace or feathers or sequins."

"You take the fun out of life," Mom said, making a _tsk-tsk_ noise with her tongue like she always does when she disapproves of something one of us kids is saying.

It took almost an hour, but Mom and I finally settled on a floor-length scarlet gown. It was fairly simple, with a square neck and an empire waist. The bad news? I had to wear death-trap silver stilettos with it. I mean, I'm not extremely uncoordinated or anything, but how well can anyone really walk in those six-inch things? Really?

I was in the lady's room, reapplying my favorite lipgloss when my phone rang to the tune of "Play My Music". I checked my caller ID. "Hi Nate," I said, flipping it open.

"Hey Liesel," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Shopping for a dress for the Party of Torture," I said. I didn't feel the need to tell him that I was actually putting on lipgloss when he called.

"Hey, well, speaking of the Party of Torture, I just got a great idea," he said.

"Really?" I gasped. "Tell-me-tell-me-tell-me!"

"We're not going to stay the whole time," Nate said. "We're going to stay for the first half—you know, eat supper, mingle a little—and then we're going to escape. So bring a pair of jeans and some comfortable shoes to change into."

A slow grin spread across my face. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Sweet!" I said.

Mom poked her head into the restroom. "Liesel, are you almost finished?" she asked. "Ainsley needs to stop by JCPenney's before we head home."

I nodded to her, and she left. "Hey, well, I've gotta go," I said.

"Right," Nate said. "Have fun shopping."

"Oh, I'll try," I said sarcastically. "See ya Friday at the Party of Doom."

"See ya then."

**So what do you think? Review, review, review!!! =)**


End file.
